


uunana

by shyv2rxrxr (hexburn)



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Cake, Dancing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Singing, Songfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, boys being softe, i love these two, i really do love these two, rarepairs, sharing food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 09:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20598377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hexburn/pseuds/shyv2rxrxr
Summary: Despite fighting so hard, Marcin does not win Ultraliga. Instead, he loses in finals, loses to a team he beat mere weeks ago, loses to a team that he should have won against.Martin knows his pain, and helps him through it.(Fluffier than it sounds, I promise.)





	uunana

**Author's Note:**

> the song referenced is [UUNANA](https://open.spotify.com/track/0UeVqM5AtysVN0aoBFgMWQ?si=0n8FrpaVTfeuMGAVs8-qaQ), by Herrat, a Finnish pop band. The song is also in Finnish, but sounds amazing and sweet. A lyrical translation into English can be found [here, at lyricstranslate.com](https://lyricstranslate.com/en/uunana-ooh-na-na.html). translations are volunteer-done, so if you read the lyrics, hit the "thanks!" button at the bottom to let the translator know that you appreciate their effort!
> 
> enjoy more of my new favourite rarepair :)
> 
> also selfie grew a beard and for someone who looks so baby, it's not bad on him ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

_ Anna mun viedä, älä pelkää _

_ Otetaan meistä tänään selvää _

_ Kato nyt meit beibi _

_ Me sovittais niin hyvin niihin leikkeihin _

_ Sä saat mut nauramaan _

_ Mä saan sut laulamaan... _

“Martin,” calls a tired voice from the hall, “I’m home,” and Martin practically falls off the bed in his rush to run to the door as quickly as possible.

“Marcin!” he cries, swarming his beautiful boyfriend with kisses and hugs. “Missed you so much.”

With a smile on his face, Marcin kisses him back, nuzzling lightly and giggling as Martin makes a face at the feeling of a rough beard against his cheeks, but Martin can tell that something isn’t quite right. “Happy to be back with you,” Marcin murmurs against Martin’s lips. “I brought a _ prinsesstårta _for my prince,” he says with a cheesy giggle, and Martin laughs too, but accepts the sweet cake happily, setting it down on the countertop to grab Marcin’s luggage and take it to their bedroom.

“Did you get some - how do you say it, sennik? Did you get sennik too?” he asks eagerly as he holds Marcin’s hand on the way back to their kitchen.

Marcin just smiles. _ “Sernik,” _ he corrects, “and- no, not this time.”

Surprised, Martin blinks up at Marcin. “No? Aww, but I love to steal bites of cheesecake... Why’d you just get one dessert, isn’t it better if we split two?” he wonders with a soft smile.

“I mean, it’s supposed to be a celebration, right? And...” Marcin shrugs. “Not much to celebrate.”

Immediately, Martin frowns. “Oh, _ hjärtat mitt, _ don’t beat yourself up about the loss...”

“I’m not,” Marcin protests. “Trust me, I’ve had enough losses that I know how to handle them.”

Martin hugs him close.

“I’m alright, really,” Marcin murmurs, but it’s been so long since he’s seen his beautiful boyfriend that he melts into the hug and they end up swaying in the middle of their flat for quite some time, just enjoying the touch of a lover after so long being deprived. Breathing deeply, Marcin nuzzles Martin’s neck, leaving soft kisses and light beard-scratches. Despite the rough texture, Martin smiles back and cradles Marcin’s head on his shoulder. “Missed you a lot,” Marcin mumbles.

“Missed you too, _ raring.” _

“Nice hoodie,” Marcin teases after a few minutes of hugging. 

Martin is, of course, wearing one of Marcin’s Rogue hoodies and looking utterly perfect in the blue-black wear that complements his eyes and hair so nicely, and Marcin finds that the hoodie smells of him and Martin combined. Martin must have been wearing it frequently. “You’re such a charmer,” giggles Martin, and he kisses Marcin’s lips happily.

After a while longer, Marcin pulls away slightly. “You should eat your cake,” he says, “and I should probably take a shower and shave, since- you know.” Martin giggles.

“Mmmh... I kind of like the beard. Should I grow mine out to match you?” he teases affectionately, grinning even wider when Marcin pinches his cheek.

“Nah, you’re cutest like this,” Marcin says with a blush.

“And you’re cute without a beard, too, but you definitely still look good with one,” says Martin as he appreciatively looks Marcin up and down. “Hmm. On second thought, I can’t kiss your jaw as well when you have the beard,” Martin frowns.

“It is getting to be a bit much. I think I’ll shave it. Plenty of time to just grow another, right?” he smirks, kissing Martin’s cheek and nuzzling it until it’s red from all the little scratches and Martin is pouting at him adorably. “Love you.”

“Love you too. Oh, before you go, are you sleepy? Or can we cuddle and watch a show or something before bed?”

“I’m actually not that tired,” Marcin says surprisedly, “I slept a lot on the train here.”

“Great, I’ll wait for you to come back, then.”

Marcin’s smile fades as soon as he turns away from Martin, which is slightly worrying, but Martin grabs two forks and the mini cake and throws plenty of blankets onto their sofa, then gets his laptop. Soon enough Marcin’s shower is done and he returns to Martin in one of Martin’s softest hoodies.

“Aww, you’re so cute,” Martin teases, pointing out that Marcin is freshly shaven and as cute as ever. As soon as Marcin is close enough, Martin pinches his cheek fondly.

“Shut up,” Marcin answers with a smile. He sits down next to Martin and is immediately welcomed into the blanket nest, so he cuddles into the sheets and leans against Martin’s shoulder, watching as Martin navigates through the laptop.

“Nice hoodie, too,” Martin says.

“Such a charmer,” Marcin teases back with a giggle. Martin kisses his smile quickly before it fades away.

“What should we watch? How about this movie?” Martin asks, hovering a cute-looking comedy.

Marcin just shrugs, and Martin lifts an eyebrow.

“I thought that was your favourite?”

He shrugs again. “Just pick what you want to watch - I probably won’t pay much attention anyway, there’s just... I don’t know. Maybe I’m thinking too much.”

“Ah.” Gently, Martin sets the laptop back on the coffee table. “We don’t have to watch anything, then. I just wanted to stay up with you for a while before we go to sleep.”

“You’re cute,” Marcin murmurs with a soft smile, leaning up to kiss Martin’s cheek and then settling his head against Martin’s shoulder. 

“You’re cuter,” Martin says, returning the kiss. He’s picked up the cute box containing the palm-sized princess cake and a fork, and delicately sets one of the decorative, fresh pink roses behind Marcin’s ear, giggling as Marcin scrunches up his nose. Marcin picks up the other and tucks it behind Martin’s ear with a grin.

“Now we match,” he murmurs with a dopey smile.

“We do,” replies Martin, kissing Marcin again. The cake sits in his lap for a few minutes, forgotten as Martin and Marcin nuzzle and brush noses and kiss, and they gaze into each other’s eyes until Martin feels awkward for being so sappy and breaks the eye contact to rest his cheek against Marcin’s. “Love you.”

“Love you too.”

Quiet comfort reigns for a while, both boys just happy to be back and reunited after what felt like so long. Still, it does eventually get punctured.

By Martin’s stomach grumbling.

_ “Kotek,” _ Marcin chides, “when was the last time you ate?”

Martin furrows his brow and thinks on it. “...lunch around 15?”

“You didn’t eat dinner? Should we order something?”

“I don’t think many places are open at, what, 23? And we have cake, sooo...” Martin shrugs with a laugh that Marcin harmonises with, and Marcin watches contentedly as he eats a bite of cake, chewing thoughtfully.

“Good?”

“Of course,” says Martin, “just like always. Here.” He cuts a neat piece of the sweet cake and holds it to Marcin’s lips, letting him taste the sweet raspberry jam and pastry cream and rose-scented marzipan.

“It’s very good,” Marcin agrees. Slowly they whittle down the miniature princess cake until just the last piece of marzipan remains, which they playfully argue over, each thinking the other should take it until Martin gives in and lets Marcin place the sugary-sweet treat on his tongue.

“Sleepy?” Martin asks after a while longer of just cuddling on the couch in heaps of blankets. Marcin’s eyes still look wide and alert, but Martin isn’t completely sure, and it’s always nice to check in.

In reply, Marcin shrugs. “Are you?” he asks.

Martin makes a face that’s half-pouting, half-smiling. “No,” he answers, “but are you sleepy?”

“No, just wondering if you would rather go to bed now.”

“That’s not a very good question, then,” Martin teases, “I’d stay up all night just to spend time with you.”

The compliment that normally would make Marcin blush red only elicits a tired smile, but not a smile that’s physically tired; rather it’s a smile that’s emotionally exhausted, and Martin’s lips quirk into a concerned frown.

“Everything okay, babe?”

Marcin shrugs. “I’m alright,” he mumbles, “The loss is just - it sucks, you know? At least with the other rosters, I was nowhere near winning anything. This one is just... it’s disappointing.”

Tightly, Martin hugs him. “I’m sorry,” he murmurs, “if it helps, you played really well. Your whole team did.”

“And I lost to a 16-year-old rookie,” Marcin grumbles sarcastically, “but thanks anyway. Maybe we should watch the movie. I just don’t want to think about it right now. It’s ruining the moment,” he jokes, and Martin smiles, happy that he’s a little bit happier.

Softly, Martin cuddles up to Marcin, tucking his head under Marcin’s chin and humming in the way a cat would purr. “Do you want to dance?” he asks at last when it seems like a perfect eternity has passed and yet neither of them is drowsy, too excited at seeing each other in person again.

Surprised, Marcin turns his face towards Martin’s, asking “I thought you don’t like dancing much?”

“Not ballroom dancing,” Martin says with a blush, “but- w-well, you know- we can just put on some music and, like, sway or something...”

Slowly, Marcin’s confused expression turns into a smile, and he presses his lips to Martin’s with a smile, hugging his waist tightly. “You’re adorable.”

“Marciiiin,” Martin protests, but he grins too and kisses Marcin back. “So what should we dance to, just one of your cute playlists?” he asks, already scrolling through Spotify and selecting the one Marcin plays most often when they’re together and happy like this. It’s full of sugary pop and sappy love songs in Polish and Swedish and English and plenty of other languages thrown in, so many ways to say “I love you” and it’s always one of their playlists to just have on in the flat, whether they’re cooking or kissing or killing time together.

The laptop speakers aren’t the greatest, but Martin doesn’t care enough to go get the little speaker in their bedroom, so he settles for what they have with them and pulls Marcin to his feet for help in moving some of the furniture and rugs around. Quickly, the main space of the flat is transformed into a small area free of obstructions, and Martin pulls Marcin to him. They dance timidly through a few short songs. Then, Martin perks up.

“Oh, I like this one,” he mentions offhandedly.

“I know you do,” Marcin responds, “you always dance the most when you’re cooking to this song.”

With a blush, Martin laughs and does a quick spin, making Marcin giggle and hold their hands high so Martin can spin again. “What does it mean? I never got around to asking you what this one says.”

“I mean,” shrugs Marcin, “it’s Finnish, can’t you tell what it’s saying?” And Martin rolls his eyes.

“Finnish and Swedish are almost nothing alike, babe.”

“Oh.” Well, Marcin has learned something new. “Well, then. The first part is kinda about a one-night stand, the second part is more like... it’s kind of about people who are really good together, you know?”

Of course, Martin knows. That’s what they’re like, to Martin, from something quick and easy to forming trust and happiness and love for the first time in a while, and even though they have troubles like Martin’s lack of self-esteem and Marcin’s occasional obsession with his failures, they’re good together. Martin knows exactly what this song is about.

Maybe, unconsciously, that’s why he liked it so much. It’s fitting, really.

“Oh! That’s so nice, I like that,” he says, hiding his lovestruck smile in Marcin’s neck.

Marcin giggles. “That’s kind of why I thought you knew it, _ kotek. _ But the chorus is kind of the same too. It’s about trusting.”

“I like that,” Martin repeats, “I like that a lot.”

Before the song ends, Marcin swings by the computer to hit rewind and start it over, giving them more time to dance to it and smiling as he turns back to see Martin spinning in a circle, his eyes bright and cheery, his pretty pink lips curved up in pure joy, his arms outstretched, the rose behind his ear very nearly falling off, and Marcin takes his hands to steady him gently. Softly, he draws Martin into his arms, tucking the flower in a little more securely, and sings the meaningless riffraff between verses, swaying his hips alongside Martin’s and letting Martin move their clasped hands in a cute dance. Their movements, while a little odd and quirky, are cute. The matching pink roses decorating them for the occasion make the picture even prettier, and Martin’s heart threatens to overflow with bubbly, light emotions.

With a quick “I love you!” Martin lets go to spin again, overjoyed. This time, though, he wobbles slightly, and, though there’s little danger of Martin falling, Marcin catches him with ease.

“You’re not very good at this,” Marcin teases, carefully lifting Martin back up onto his feet and running a hand through Martin’s soft blonde hair when he’s up again.

“Hey, fuck you!” Martin protests with a grin and a laugh, falling into Marcin’s chest ever so lightly.

Marcin returns the grin. “I’m just kidding, darling. You’re beautiful.” He caresses Martin’s cheek, admiring the fresh tinge of pink that matches the rose and colours Martin’s blush.

Then, with all their troubles forgotten, they kiss and giggle and dance the night away.

_ Let me take the lead, don't be afraid _

_ Let's be honest tonight _

_ Look at us baby _

_ We fit so well together _

_ You make me laugh _

_ I make you sing. _

**Author's Note:**

> maybe i should write one the other way around, considering how that LEC Final ended up...


End file.
